Movie Date
by Candyland'sVirtue
Summary: Takano forces Onodera to go on a movie date with him. At first Ritsu is distressed...but what happens if he actually comes to realize things in the small, cramped, smelly theater? Cracked up One-Shot; Rated M for Language and Material, I dont own SIH or Twilight. Little OOC.


**My crazy-Edward Cullen obsessed- assed friends took me to see Breaking Dawn…Let me just say (WARNING- SPOILERS ARE IN THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH):**

**That twist in the end with Alice and the Vultori was bull. Crap. XD I swear to god, everyone in the theater was screaming at that XD My friend Conner stood up, threw his popcorn on the ground and yelled 'THAT'S BULL SHIT!'**

**Lol…Because you know someone with ball is fucking epic when they turn to you with a megusta face at the scene where Jacob Strips.**

**Oh, my friends are amazing XD Even Delora was epic….OTL**

**Well, I'm sorta less-depressed, so I decided to write a fanfic...Ritsu and Takano+Twilight= Pure Fucking Hell Awesomeness.**

**Sooooo**

**Yep.**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Some Spoilers. Maybe a little OOC…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, or Conner's gayness.**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

"Excuse me…? Y-You're kidding… right?"

The brunette's eye twitched. There's no way…

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

His boss looked down at him, cold amber eyes glaring into the younger man's soul through evenly rimmed glasses. There were bags under his eyes, clearly showing that he was tired and that he did not want to be messed with tonight. The man's arms were crossed over his chest, standing out amongst the raven-black t-shirt that blended perfectly with his neat, slick hair. He tapped his foot impatiently at the brunette. He was determined to get what he wanted today. No more setbacks.

A ghost of a smile failed to break through the man's usual poker face. That's right. Today was a hopeful day. Today was the day he would lay his foot down on the younger man's usual cold jadedness. They would be together again, that, he was sure of. There's no doubt about it.

This was the day Takano Masamune forced Ritsu Onodera to go on a date with him!

He watched as a bead of sweat was frozen on the brunette's forehead.

"Well?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"Hell no."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, hell no. There's no way you could ever get me to go on a date with the likes of you."

There was a slight pause in the room, before a loud BAM erupted the silence; something was slammed on the brunette's desk, sending out a loud echo through the room in which only the two men currently resided. (The rest of the editors had gone home for the day.)

That something was a manuscript.

Not just _a manuscript, _a couple of _manuscript__**s**__._

And by a couple, I mean a stack bigger than the younger man himself.

"What the hell!" the brunette shouted, bounding up out of his seat like a frightened mouse.

"You have two choices." His boss said in a monotone voice, his poker face never leaving. "You can either spend one night with me on a date just to see how it works out or…" the man trailed off, his eyes trailing to the large stack of paperwork on his employees' desk "You can have all that done by tomorrow morning. And by morning, I mean as soon as you get your ass here earlier than usual. That, and if it's half-assed, you fail. Fail to do any of that and you're fired."

"That's so unfair Takano-san!"

"So then, what's it gonna be?"

Ritsu stared at his boss with a 'What the hell' expression. He didn't work here…He didn't edit girls manga in a pretty pink office…There was no such thing as 'Hell week'. His boss wasn't 'Saga-Senpai'… He wasn't his neighbor. Yeah, that's right Hahaha! This was all just a dream! Surely, that's all it was! Tomorrow he'll wake up and he'll be working for the Literature department, in a new snuggly apartment with no perverted neighbors or anythin-

So why the hell is he here in Takano-san's car, on his way to a date with him?!

The brunette huffed, and looked out the window to his right, avoiding his boss's gaze from his left side. The man wouldn't even tell him where they were going…Let alone what they would be DOING.

He shook his head. They better not be going to the Karaoke parlor down the street from the office. If they were…R.I.P., May god bless the life of Takano Masamune.

Ritsu flinched when he saw a big explosion of lights forming in the sky from down the street. Fireworks…They were fireworks. Eheheh…What did you think they were?

He watched as a big colorful explosion melted into a deep crimson that read off as: "Breaking Dawn Part Two Midnight Showing at Bakurama Plaza! Tickets only 9.99!"

Oh…that's right. Tonight was the release of the second part of that vampire movie twilight series thing…Yeah, Ritsu never really paid attention to those sorts of things.

But still, Ritsu grinned. Bakurama Plaza was the hugest movie theater around. It was grand and well, Spectacular! But it wasn't always the best. There was a theater once named Shinjitsu Plaza, and it just happened to be the best of the best around. It had a shopping mart, movie theater, and food central all in one! However, due to recent food poisonings, the food central was shut down, and put out for sale. It was then purchased by none other than Bakurama Plaza.

They opened up a movie theater right there next to Shinjitsu, and robbed them of all of their business. Soon enough, Bakurama had purchased the shopping mart from Shinjitsu, and made it very poor. Now, Shinjitsu is in very poor shape. With only two theaters left, no popcorn or snacks, and sticky, crappy floors, no one really went there often. There were maybe two or three customers a day. However, everything is really cheap there. That and you could buy a ticket for a movie, sit through it all, and then watch it again without them even caring. Haha! That was awesome!

His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed that they were already parked in the parking lot, right in front of the two movie theaters.

"Ready?" Masamune asked his ex-lover, a grin on his face. Ritsu blushed. Uh oh. He wasn't getting a good vibe from all of this.

"W-Wha? A movie? What one?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"But- HEY WAIT A MINTUE!"

He started dragging the brunette from the car to the movie theater. Despite all the protests from the younger man, he still managed to hold his hand the entire way. The man smiled. As they approached the high class movie theater that struck strobe lights in all directions possible, the younger man had started to quiet down. In fact, he was now completely silent.

Masamune let out a little laugh. "Finally giving in, are we?" he asked teasingly, looking back at his ex-lover. But Ritsu wasn't paying attention. His eyes were glued to the old, beaten down Shinjitsu Theater right next to the grand one. He detected sadness in the emerald eyes. His grin faded, and tugged on the brunette's hand to get his attention.

At once, Ritsu's gaze slowly faded back to his, blinking rapidly. Masamune sighed. "You okay?" he asked. The younger man nodded, peeking at the old theater through the corner of his eye.

"Oooooh!" squealed a girl to their right, as both men looked over instantly. There stood a group of young teenagers, all with "Team Edward/Jacob" shirts on. Well, one had a "Team Jasper" shirt on, but that wasn't the case. They were all staring at them with curious eyes, giggling madly. They all started chatting as if the men couldn't hear them, but in reality they were practically screaming it all.

"See? See? Even gay guys came to see Breaking Dawn tonight! It's a perfect movie for couples!"

"I know right? I sooo told you!"

"They make such a cute couple! The tall ones really hot and he looks like the mysterious type. But the smaller one is really cute, and he looks sort of shy. I bet they go at it a lot together!"

"I think so too! The tall ones obviously dominate, so the little one must be the uke! Aww, that's so cute!"

"Hey! Hey! Wait a minute! Don't jump to conclusions! They could be cousins or brothers or something!"

"Yeah, cause relatives totally hold hands like that! Just look at the little ones face! He's blushing from ear to ear! That has to mean something!"

"Yeah! And the tall one looks like he's gonna kill somebody-Uh oh! He's coming over here!"

"Hurry everybody! Shh! Act natural!"

Ritsu stood in awe at the girls. He felt his face heating up, and soon enough he was blushing beat read. Cute? He was so not cute! A-And why would you go around talking about that sort of stuff? Dominating? Uke? These girls are waay too young to know these sorts of things! Let alone be talking about them!

He looked to Takano, who did not look very happy. Oh shit. That's never good. He felt himself being dragged by the older man, and it took him a second to realize where they were going. Straight towards the girls.

"Uh oh! He's coming over here!"

"Hurry everybody! Shh! Act natural!"

Masamune gave a smile to the girls. "Excuse me, but would you know of a good movie to see for a couple? You see, it's our first date, and I want to make a good impression on my little…ehm…uke." He said the last part with a slight pause. Ritsu stuttered on insults to yell at the older man. Was he purposely trying to embarrass him?

Some of the girls blushed and tried to hold in their squeals, until one spoke.

"So you two are a couple?" One of the girls asked, her pigtails dangling side to side as she cocked her head cutely.  
"Yup." Masamune replied with a smile.

"Aww! That's so cute!" One girl exclaimed.

"Can we get a picture?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me too! I want one as my screensaver!"

"Of course you can. That is if…" Takano-san trailed off, and pulled Ritsu into a strong embrace, lifting the brunette's chin up so their lips were only inches apart. Ritsu blushed even more (if that's possible) at the man's next words.

"…my little Ritsu doesn't get too carried away before the movie starts."

Blood gushed out of the fan girl's noses and they struggled to hold in screams of delight. Several photos were taken, but Ritsu couldn't move. It was if he was paralyzed. Was this really all what a date with him was to Takano-san? Just someone to embarrass? He didn't have time to think about that now…He just wanted to get out of here!

"Oooooh! We better get going so we can get front row seats!"

"Ehh? You're right! Let's go!"

"Bye Mr. Hot guy! Bye Mr. Uke!"

The girls ran into the theater giggling and blushing, all anxious for the movie. Takano let go of Ritsu, and smirked.

"You didn't protest."

"Sh-Shut up Baka!"

Takano leaned in and kissed the brunette on the cheek. It was if the whole world was frozen for a mid-second of time. Ritsu's legs started to weaken, and he wanted nothing more but to sit down.

Takano smiled, and intertwined their fingers. "Shall we go to the movie?" he asked.

Ritsu nodded, and they progressed towards the theater. However, Ritsu stopped when he realized just how many people were staring at the two of them. Did anybody besides the girls see them almost kiss? What about just now? Oh god! He felt like he could die of embarrassment.

"You okay?"

"Umm…Could we possibly not go here?"

"What?"

"I mean um…The movie theater next door is really cheap…Why don't we go there?"

That, and there's less people, thought the young brunette, as his eyes were glued to the ground. There was a slight pause in the other man's reply, but surely enough it came. "Hm. I guess you're right on that one…They even have our movie out tonight. Let's go."

Ritsu was shocked. He was actually agreeing with him? They actually had the movie he planned on them seeing? Then wait…wouldn't the list of movies be on that old sign? Ritsu looked up, only to have his eyes covered by his date's surprisingly hot hand.

"What are you-"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"So you expect me to walk without being able to see?"

"It won't be too bad, I'll guide you."

Masamune's free hand then slid around the younger man's waist gently pulling him closer. Ritsu blushed, but kept quiet as he let his date guide him to the movie theater. He heard the old bell chime of the door opening, and advanced forward. Finally, the hand in front of his eyes was dropped, and he watched as Masamune got out money for the tickets.

"Wha-I can pay for my ticket!"

"No, you're my date. I'll take care of you."

With that, Ritsu huffed and looked away. He then started to look around.

The old theater brought back lots of old memories as a kid. He and Kaoru (His half-brother who was adopted a long time ago) would pay a simple fee for one movie, and stay all day, watching the same movie over and over. Even back then, Shinjitsu Theater was in bad shape.

After all, as soon as you walked in, you faced the girl behind a counter, tickets in hand. Then, you would advance into the small, clamped room with three choices. One door on the left, which held one movie, one door on the right, which held another movie, and one door in the middle which was the restrooms. He looked to the left door, to see a sign next to the entrance. In bold letters it said: "Barbie: In the Pink Shoes"

Ritsu sweat dropped. Surely, they weren't going to see Barbie…Right? I mean, they were gay and all but…

Sudden realization hit him, like a slap across the face. If they weren't seeing this movie, than the other one was…

He whizzed around only to bump into Masamune's chest.

"Nice try." The older man grinned, and held Ritsu's hand softly.

The brunette blushed and glared up at the taller man. "What's the big deal about letting me know?" he asked, demanding an answer.

"I…you…away."

"Huh? What was that?"

"I…to run…"

Ritsu cocked his head to the side. The older man had his head down, and was pretty much whispering his answer. The brunette made a soft face and lowered his voice as well. "Takano-san…You're whispering. I really can't hear you."

The man suddenly sighed, and pulled the brunette into a soft embrace. Shivers ran down Ritsu's spine when he felt warm breaths of air on his ear, but he didn't dare move.

"I don't want you to run away again…" Masamune whispered into his date's ear. "Just please…try not to freak out…" Ritsu blinked, and the older man pulled away, stepping out from in front of the door to the right theater.

Ritsu squinted, and eventually made out the words on the sign. It said: "Breaking Dawn part 2"

Ritsu stared for a moment, before he looked to Takano with a serious face.

* * *

"Oww! Oww! Owwww! I'm sorry, okay? Just stop it! Owwww!"

The very few people who resided in the Lobby watched amusingly as the brunette was dragged behind the taller man, into the Breaking Dawn Theater by his ear.

The Brunette himself wasn't so happy.

The older man led them to the very last row of seats in the theater, and finally let go of his date's ear. Ritsu let out a huff, and rubbed his now sore-lobe. Sheesh…All he did was tease the man a bit. Isn't that what people did on dates? After all, Takano-san teases him all the time!

_~Flashback~_

_Ritsu squinted, and eventually made out the words on the sign. It said: "Breaking Dawn part 2"_

_Ritsu stared for a moment, before he looked to Takano with a serious face._

"_You threatened, harassed, and brought me all the way here just so we could watch some werewolf-guy-thing with abs strip on camera?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

It was meant as a playful joke, but the outcome didn't really seem very amused…

Ritsu sweat dropped, and shook his head.

"You gonna sit, or stand there all day?" said man asked, with his usual poker face.

"Some pervert could walk by and grope you're ass with you standing like that."

"Tch! Yeah, and his initials would be TM."

"Why would Troy McClure be at a Twilight movie?"

"Who?"

"Ever watch the Simpsons?"

"No…? Wha-Never mind. And I was talking about you, you know."

"…But if I groped you're ass, you'd like it. So technically I would just be rubbing-"

"I WOULD NOT LIKE THAT!"

Silence filled in between the two now-sitting men, one completely flustered and the other completely amused. It wasn't long before the lights dimmed, and a trailer started playing.

Ritsu blinked. At the most, there were two other groups here. One composed of a single teen girl, and the other was an elderly couple. He groaned inwardly. The other two groups were up in the front, and he and Takano-san were waay in the back. He felt as if he fell right into the clutches of the other man. He stole a glance at his date, who stared at the screen with a somewhat uninterested face. The brunette looked down. Was he that boring?

The brunette started drifting off into thought, not noticing the fact that the man next to him had intertwined their fingers, and was now staring deeply at him. Takano-san wasn't a bad man…He may had done some bad things, but he had positive motives. His cheeks became rosy, as he advanced deeper and deeper into this kind of thinking. Every time they touched, his body burned as if on fire…and he couldn't help but feel happy when he smiled.

He was in love…He admitted it. Only…not to Takano-san. He lowered his head slightly, eyes drooping downwards. He knew the hurt that the other man must have felt every time he was rejected…So why did he keep rejecting him? Continuously hurting the one he loved…Just so he wouldn't be hurt in the process? He frowned, as realization hit him.

It was like murdering you're husband so he didn't cheat on you. Even if you knew…He was _sooo_ desperately in love with you…

Why did Takano-san love him anyways?

Ritsu frowned. He wasn't anything special…He was always such an ass to him…And hell, there were a lot of attractive women out there that would die to be loved by him…So why?

But…that wasn't the case right now.

The real matter was…

Ritsu closed his eyes, and sank down in his seat.

Why was he pretending to hate the man he so obviously loved?

* * *

Masamune watched as his lover was lost in thought, not wanting to disturb him, but at the same time, longing. Longing for some other emotion than the despair and sadness that crossed his features. Was Ritsu that uncomfortable with him? The man slowly let go of the brunette's hand, and said man closed his eyes, sinking down into the theater chair. Masamune stared for a moment, but then regained his poker face, and turned the movie.

After a while, the movie started. A quick glance told Masamune that Ritsu was still lost in thought, his bangs covering his eyes. He decided to let it go, and pay attention to the movie. He had gone to see the first part of the movie many months ago by himself, around the same time Ritsu had come to start avoiding him.

He smiled. The brunette was too cute. Even rejecting him, over and over, Masamune couldn't help but love the way his face got all flustered when he made a move on the younger man; he even loved the way he was so quick to cover up his embarrassment, with an obvious lie.

During sex, he made the cutest moans and he breathed in such a beautiful way…With his glazed green eyes, and his whole face red, squirming and writhing beneath him…

A-dor-a-ble.

Masamune was about to get lost in thought himself when he felt a soft presence on his shoulder. He looked over and about gaped at the sight. The brunette's head lay upon his shoulder, and unlike that one ride on the subway, he was wide awake. His bangs no longer covered his face, revealing his melancholic features. But, this time it was different. There was a light blush streaming across his face. Did he realize he was actually doing this?

As if on cue, Ritsu's eyes wandered from the ground. Eventually, they made their way up to the older man's face, where their eye's finally met. Ritsu's cheek went redder, and he made the same pouty face he always used when Masamune had him do something he didn't want to do.

But now, he was doing it willingly.

The brunette looked back down quickly, avoiding the gaze of his date. Masamune smiled, and wrapped his arm around the other male. "Kawaii." He whispered in the younger man's ear, and nipped at it slightly.

Said man blushed, and looked away.

_No protest…_Masamune thought, smiling happily as he rested his head on top of Ritsu's.

The two then enjoyed watching the movie together in peaceful bliss.

It was obvious to know that the two were oblivious to the movie playing out in front of them. They were too caught up in each other to even care. One, content to have the other one so affectionate, and the other, feeling as if he were going to die from happiness.

Even though, he'd never admit that.

* * *

"Edward…I want to show you something…"

"Okay."

"…."

A flash of memories filled the screen, but Masamune couldn't really relate.

"How did you do that?"

"I've been practicing."

Masamune watched as the vampire couple enveloped into a deep and passionate kiss, realizing this was a perfect opportunity. He looked to Ritsu, hoping he wasn't asleep to find that he was perfectly awake, staring into space. He ruffled the man's hair playfully.

"Ritsu."

Said man looked to Masamune, lifting his head off of the man's shoulder. Masamune lifted the brunette's chin, and moved in close until their lips were about to touch, and spoke in a soft whisper that was somehow simultaneous to the movie, as the same words were said by the vampire chick.

"I love you."

It was then that he leaned in completely, their lips meeting. Both of the men's eyes were closed, both equally nervous. Masamune did nothing. All that he did was have their lips meet motionlessly, but that said, shock waves of pleasure flowed through the two men's body.

They were like that for a moment before hesitant, shaking hands approached the older man's shoulders. _Here we go…_Masamune thought, waiting for the brunette to push him away, and then scream in his face.

But instead, the hands trailed on forward, as the younger man wrapped his arms around his date's neck. Ritsu moved his face away for a split second, looked the man before him in the eyes, and said the three words that he promised himself he'd never say.

"I love you, Masamune."

Eh, so it was actually four words. But who's counting here?

It was then, that the brunette slowly leaned back in, and once again connected their lips, but this time, deepening the kiss.

Masamune, in shock, pulled back, and stared at the man as if he were another person. Ritsu, realizing his actions blushed madly, looked around quickly as if looking for somewhere to hide, and then squeezed his eyes shut, hanging his head.

"G-Gomenesai!"

Masamune was silent, still frozen from what had just happened.

Ritsu, noticing the older man's silence, raised his head, and looked away bashfully. _"He's acting…just like he was back in high school…" _the older man noted, still paralyzed from his 'ex'-lover's actions.

"I um…I'm really sorry…I should just go…Right? S-Sorry for the trouble-Wahh!"

The brunette was pulled into a deep hug, being squeezed so hard, it was hard to breathe.

"U-Um…Takano-san-"

Masamune was happy.

No, that was an understatement.

Tears flowed from his eyes, as a light blush danced on his cheeks. That's right. Takano Masamune was _blushing._

He squeezed the younger man even tighter, earning a yelp from the squished male. Masamune chuckled lightly, and released the poor man from his grip, pulling away with a bright smile on his face. Ritsu coughed a bit, and then looked to his date with a puzzled expression. "W-What was that for?*cough cough*"

"I love you too, Ritsu."

"Ehh…?"

"I said," The older man lifted the brunette up, causing said male to let out a surprised cry, and placed him on his lap, so the younger man was straddling him.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, and took in view of the male's surprised red face, before kissing him deeply. Ritsu melted into the kiss quickly, once again wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Said lover attempted to pull the brunette closer, all while licking his lip, begging patiently for entrance.

Ritsu obliged, parting his lips slightly, shivering when a warm invader intruded his mouth. He gasped as his tongue was rubbed by the other males in a sensual manner, as the two men battled for dominance. Obviously, Masamune won. However, he wanted to see just how far his little lover would go. After all, this could be a life time opportunity-

No, he already admitted his love. There's no turning back now.

The older man parted his lips, hinting his uke to try. Ritsu caught up on this, and slowly slid his tongue into the other male's mouth. Said male started sucking on his tongue, starting out softly, but eventually roughly devouring the plump muscle. Ritsu moaned, feeling completely at bliss.

The two men pulled apart, both gasping for breath in long pants. Their eyes met, causing one to blush, one to smile happily. Surprisingly though, the bashful one, seeing his new lover so joyful, smiled too. And it wasn't one of those fake plastered smiles he put on when someone buys you socks or underwear for Christmas. No. This was an 'I just got the new limited edition party-palooza 9000 HD kit! And it comes with an extra free kit!' kind of smile. You know what? Scratch that. This was a waay happier (Not to mention, cuter-Masamune) kind of smile.

Masamune awed at the sight, and even blushed a bit himself. They stared at each other for a while, until the older man finally noticed something. The lights were on, and everyone else had already left. He let out a chuckle, stopping mid-way to see if he had offended the brunette in front of him (Don't want that whole catastrophe occurring again, eh?). Said brunette cocked his head to the side with a puzzled expression.

The older man smiled, and brushed Ritsu's cheek with his thumb. "Well, as much as I love this position, the movies over." He said in an apologetic tone. Ritsu frowned, then stopped and blushed bright red. "What?" Masamune smirked, hoping to hear of some dirty thought his lover had accidently thought of.

"Well it's just um…"

"Um…?"

"I was just going to-You k-know what, never mind…"

"No…Tell me."

Ritsu hung his head, and shook it rapidly.

Masamune lifted his chin, and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please? For me?"

Ritsu's face grew redder, and looked to his right, avoiding the man's gaze.

"Um…I was just gonna say…They never check the theaters here…"

Masamune raised a brow, clearly confused. Ritsu saw this and nervously continued.

"Um…well y-you see…When I was a kid, they never checked the theaters for anyone who may had not came out…S-So, I watched the s-same movie over and over…for the price of once."

Masamune grinned, and brought the brunette's face close to his own.

"So you're saying…You want us to stay here all night?"

Ritsu made a surprised noise, and shook his arms frantically. "N-No! I-I mean…I um…I-It's up to you…After all, you're the one who p-paid and everything…So you s-should get to choose. S-Sorry…I'm sorta stupid, huh? It's just my heart is beating so fast a-and I'm so nervous and-" The brunette continued with his rant, and Masamune smiled, shaking his head. He hasn't changed at all. Under all the jadedness, he was still the same Oda Ritsu back from high school. So…This is the real him, huh?

Masamune silenced the frantic man with a quick kiss, and pulled away with a sly grin.

The man before him trembled nervously, sputtering out useless words. "W-W-Whaa? W-What's with that f-face?"

"Oh, nothing." The older man replied, brushing the bashful male's lip with his fingers.

"Just thinking about how we'll spend our night here, doing _dirty_ things~"

"**W-W-WHAAA? **WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIR-Mmph!?"

* * *

And so, the two spent the entire night (and most of the morning) blissfully in the theater of Breaking Dawn Part 2. Luckily not many people bought tickets to see said movie. And if they did…Well, let's just said they had an 'emergency' and needed to leave as quickly as possible.

And by emergency, I mean blood would not stop flowing from their nostrils so they had to go to the hospital…

Poor Hibiki-kun…

Anyways,

GO SEE THIS MOVIE. And go to the nastiest, smelliest, crappiest, and stickiest movie theater in town. You might just see two hot guys going at it in the back! ~ Yipee!

* * *

**Heyyy Thanks for reading…Sorry, I couldn't get this out of my head….Lol I know Ritsu was probably a bit OOC at the end, but I think that our little stalker-Ritsu is still there under all the denial and coldness~ Ah, Oda is just too cute CX **

**Thanks for reading chickas! ~**


End file.
